Something to be
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Tai and Yama has secretly loved eachother for years. Almost time to graduate. Prom night is going to be a night they will never forget Taito, side DaiKen JoeIzzy
1. Default Chapter

Hello! . Here I am! A hardcore Digimon fan… experimented with Yu-Gi-Oh! And Gravitation fiction, but I'm back! .

I am a senior in high school and prom is coming up. I probably won't go even though I want too. But I was thinking about the way prom works and it gave me an idea for this fic! So a few notes here: One, usually my stories are FULL of Angst, but this is going to be a new thing for me… where everything goes right. Next: All of the original Digidestend (Except TK and Kari) are seniors, Davis (Daisuke), TK, Ken, Yolei, and Kari are Freshmen. And poor old Cody is all by his lonesome in Junior High. Last thing: I will state at the end how my idea came to be and explain it better, but if I told you know it would ruin the plot!

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!

Chapter one:

Davis, TK, Ken, Kari, and Yolei sat in a room. They had always looked out for each other and helped one another.

"So TJ what do you have to tell us that is so important I had to miss soccer practice?" Davis asked.

Everyone rolled there eyes.

"You know Davis," Kari started. "We ARE freshmen in High School. Don't you think its time you acted like it? You have known TK for years now! And you have a BOYFRIEND so let it go!"

Davis blushed hard at this statement and glanced at Ken.

"YOU SAID WE WERNT GOING TO TELL ANYONE!"

Ken Smirked and changed the subject.

"ANYWAY, TK, what is the news?"

"Well... Kari… you know how your brother and my brother are best friends? And you have suspected that Tai likes Matt as MORE than a friend?"

"Yeah I have always thought that, why?"

"Well… I am starting to think Matt likes him too!"

Kari could not help but let out a cheer because she was so happy.

She then looked at TK.

"So that's it then, we have to get them together!"

"Easier said than done! They are BOTH the most stubborn people I have EVER met! How and the world…"

"I don't know! We will have to think of something! But DEFENATELY before Graduation."

Davis about fell over.

"IT'S ALREADY MAY! That gives us how many days till prom?"

"Fourteen Days."

"Great."

"Are you going to help us or not?"

"Oh of course I'm there!"

"Okay then, let's get brainstorming!"

xXxXxXx

Yamato was walking back to the band room for practice. He was a little sad thinking about the future. Or ANY future without his band, or people he cared about. His mind went to Taichi. Why was that? Why did he think of nothing but his best friend? It was because Matt was really in love with the brunette and had been for some time. But why? He was... a HE for one thing. But he could not help it. He was always there. But he could never try anything because he was almost positive Taichi was straight. There was a chance he wasn't, but he wasn't about to risk the best friendship he ever had. So he kept quiet, and went on to practice.

xXxXxXx

Tai was in the locker room getting ready for Soccer practice. He was surrounded by hot guys but never seemed to notice. Why? They weren't Yama. Yamato Ishida. Why him? Why was he in love with his best friend? He could not answer that. He did not know why he felt that way… but he did. It felt like destiny. 'Maybe…' Tai thought, 'Maybe it has something to do with our bond in the digital world? Maybe the people who were bonded are forced together? Like Kari and TK, light and hope. That makes sense…'

(A few hours later)

Matt sat in the bleachers cheering on his best friend. He had to cut practice short. He NEVER missed a game or even a practice. It all went back to the feelings he had for the brunette. He still wasn't sure what they were. But he did know that the girlfriends of the guys playing NEVER came to practice, and rarely came to a game. He was afraid Tai would catch on to this but then he laughed at the thought of Tai having a brain underneath all that hair!

The practice ended, and Tai went up to the stands.

"Hey Tai! You played AWSOME!"

Tai smiled.

"Why thank you Mr. Ishida. What brings you here? I thought you had band practice?"

"Miss this? My best friend playing soccer?"

"It was only practice!"

"Hey, any excuse I can get to see you in those tiny shorts…"

Matt covered his mouth but it was already out. Tai, who actually did have a brain underneath that hair, heard what Matt said and thought about it. Did that mean he felt the same way? But he was able to keep talking at the same time.

"Thanks for the compliment! Now are you ready to go eat?"

Matt nodded slowly, and took Tai's hand to get up.

xXxXxXxXx

Tai arrived home at around 9. His mind was full of Matt and what he had said about his shorts. He was not sure what to do or how to handle the situation. He walked up to his room and walked in on Kari and TK kissing.

"EEWWWW!" Kari jumped up and almost yelled at him.

"I'm kidding! Do you want me to leave you two alone?"

"No" Kari said. "He was getting ready to leave anyway."

TK slowly got up and walked out the door.

Tai went and lay on his bed and sighed.

Kari kneeled down beside her brother.

"What is wrong Tai?"

"Kari… I need to talk to someone about this, and I trust you so here it goes…."

"You love Matt?"

Tai was too shocked to move! How could she have known?

"How did you know?"

"I could tell. Its okay don't worry."

"Thanks Kari. Now, WHAT DO I DO?"

Kari giggled a little.

"Well I have an idea. It involves the prom."

"The prom? Okay I'm listening."

"Good."

xXxXxXxXx

TBC

Ooooooh! I hope this is as good as I think it is . Let me know, REVIEW!


	2. Confusion

WOW! SOO MANY GREAT REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL! Well almost all.

KazamaFangirl: I respect your opinion. However, I know of a story (I forget the name of it) where in chapter 1 Matt died, and then the rest was prologue. It seemed dumb at first to me too but I gave it a shot, and it was still good.

KoumiLoccness: THAT PISSES ME OFF! SERIOUSLY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT FAN FICTION MEANS? NO ONE IN DIGIMON WAS GAY! FAN FICTION IS HERE SO WE CAN MAKE THINGS HOW WE WANT AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, **FUCK OFF**!

….and to the 9 other reviews I got, thank you so much .

Tai arrived at school about his normal time. He was a little distracted thinking about the plain that Kari had set up for him.

'I can't believe she knew!' he thought to himself, 'Hell I didn't even really KNOW until yesterday!'

He kept moving to his locker and he saw Matt at his own locker right next to him.

"Morning Matt."

Matt smiled at Tai.

"Good morning Tai. Thanks for last night."

"Yeah it was fun." Tai thought about what he was about to do.

"Tai? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh sorry… I was just thinking"

Matt smiled.

"I'm back to are you okay?"

Tai playfully hit him.

"You jerk I was just thinking about prom."

Matt looked nervious. "Why who are you going with?"

Tai could tell he was panicking. At this point he was really hoping Kari and TK were right.

"Well…" He said nervously. "I don't have a date… do you?"

Matt looked like a million tons of weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

"No. why?"

"Well… you know… prom tickets are so expensive."

"Yeah. $60. I don't know how I can afford that. And its only $45 with a date."

'Well' Tai thought… 'Everything is going to plain.'

"I was thinking Matt…. Maybe since you can't find a date and neither can I…"

Matt interrupted him.

"What the hell do you mean I CANT get a date?"

"Oh man I didn't mean…"

"The hell you didn't! I will GET a date Taichi! And you'll be the only one there alone!"

Matt then stormed off.

'Great' Tai thought. 'That could have went better.'

xXxXxXx

Matt sat at his desk in first period.

'Damn I'm so stupid!' he thought.

"So Matt…" Izzy said giving Matt a start.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry. How did things go with Tai?"

"Izzy I never should have listened to you. There is know way Tai likes me."

"Did you ask him?"

"No… but I didn't need too. He was talking about having a date for prom."

"What? What did he say?"

"He said something about since we can't find a date so… I got mad and left."

"I see. Matt… you need to tell him how you feel."

"NO WAY! He can't know that I love him! He would hate me."

"You know matt… that's what I thought about Joe. But look at where we are now."

"Yeah that's true. 2 years now right?"

"Yeah. You'll never know if you don't tell him."

"I can't… at least not yet."

"Well at least see what he was saying before you left him."

"Alright. Did you do the homework?"

"Of course but NO you cant copy!"

xXxXxXx

At lunch Tai figured Matt was still mad at him, so he went to find Kari. She was sitting with all the new Digidestend (Except Cody).

"Hi guys!" Tai waved and smiled. "Kari can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kari nodded and got up. But of course Davis had to open his mouth.

"So were not good enough to talk to?"

Ken punched his arm.

"OWW!"

Everyone laughed except Davis.

"Come on! What cant you say in front of us?"

"Davis," Tai said, "If you don't shut up I will strangle you with MY goggles.

Everyone erupted in laughter. Once again, everyone except Davis. But Tai and Kari walked away this time and sat in private.

"Tai, how did things go with Matt?"

Tai rolled his eyes even though he knew that was what she was going to ask.

"Horrible. I didn't even get done, and somehow I pissed him off."

"Apologize."

"WHAT? But I…."

"Do you want prom to happen?"

"Yes."

"Then Apologize, NOW."

Kari pointed and I saw Matt sitting with Izzy and Joe. He started walking toward them.

xXxXxXx

How was it? Review please! …As long as your not informing me that someone in this story isn't gay….


	3. He hates me, he hates me not

Hello all! I love you all just so you know! . I hope this continues to be well… let me know!

Tai slowly made his way through the cafeteria.

'I don't know why I'm doing this', he thought. 'He's definitely still mad at me. But what DID I do?'

As he got closer, he saw Izzy and Joe nod at each other and they got up and left.

'That figures.' Tai thought. 'The two brains decided to get out from the line of fire!'

He finally reached the table where Matt sat. He sat down across from him.

"Hey Matt… I'm sorry about…"

"No Tai."

"No? Your not accepting my apology?"

"No no… There is no reason for you to apologize. I am sorry."

Tai's jaw dropped. In the 6 years he had known him, Matt had NEVER apologized.

"Hey its okay Matt, I forgive you."

Matt smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course."

Matt kept smiling… he had to take Izzy's advice.

"So Tai," Matt said slowly, "What were you saying before?"

"Well about the prom and our money situation and the fact we don't have dates…" Tai paused to make sure he didn't accidentally piss off his friend once again. "….I kind of had a thought…" Tai looked very nervous, hoping that Kari's plain would work. He took a deep breath and then he spoke again. "…maybe…. me and you… could… go together… as friends to get cheaper tickets."

Matt was speechless. 'Did Tai just… ASK ME TO PROM?... No, just as FRIENDS… calm down.'

Matt didn't know what to do, so he stood up. Tai looked in his eyes. He expected to see, anger and hate. But neither of those emotions were there. He was scared. Scared? Why?

"I gotta go Tai. I'll talk to you later."

And he was gone.

xXxXxXxXx

Matt went to the computer lab to find Izzy. ….He found him alright. He walked in just in time to see Joe and Izzy making out with each other. They saw Matt and stopped. Joe looked completely embarrassed and ran out of the room. As emotional as Matt was at the moment he couldn't help but laugh.

"So THIS is where all the action is?"

Izzy blushed and brushed off the subject.

"How did it go?"

"Well… he…. AS FRIENDS…. Asked me to prom."

Izzy smiled widely.

"TAI ASKED YOU TO PROM!"

"AS FRIENDS!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES! That is what he said!"

"What happened then?"

"I… ran away."

Izzy looked disappointed, but walked over to Matt and put his arm around him.

"Listen matt… I know this is hard for you, but you need to go back and tell him you'll go."

Matt nodded.

"I know. I'm just… scared."

"I know you are. But don't be. Go get him."

But just then the bell rang and they had to go to there different classes.

"Well, I guess I'll have to wait."

Izzy nodded slightly and let Matt go.

Joe came back into see Izzy.

"How is it going Izzy?"

"Well, as far as getting them together, it looks bad, but at far as Kari's master plain, it is going great."

"I sure hope this works."

"It will. Trust me. They love each other, they both know it. All they need to know now is the other one loves them back…"

xXxXxXxXx

TBC! R&R please!


	4. Lost him?

A/N: The beginning of this story starts with Tai, but at the same as

Matt was talking to Izzy at the end of the previous chapter. ALSO, I

was kind of lost at what to do next, but a reviewer gave me an idea…

so I got his permission, and I would like to give credit to

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction for that. And final note, I said at

the beginning that "This will be a story were everything goes

right"….i take that back!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tai sat there a little confused. He just wanted to sit there and try

to figure it out, but right about then Kari came over.

"So how did it go?"

"Like I thought it would. I told you this stupid idea of yours would not work!"

"Tai just think about it okay?"

"No." Tai said. "If he comes to me, then okay, but I'm not bringing it

up again. It's not worth the risk of our friendship."

"Tai just…"

"No Kari. I love Matt too much. Id rather have him as a friend forever

than lose him."

The bell rang and they went there separate ways.

xXxXxXxXx

In the hall way Tai and Matt ran into each other. Matt was extremely  
nervous. But Tai spoke first.

"Matt… I am sorry that I offended you."

Matt started to speak but he was stopped. Tai was crying.

"I should never have suggested it. I don't want you to be mad at me. I don't  
want to damage our friendship. Please forgive me."

Matt was so stunned that he couldn't say anything. He just nodded, and Tai  
left.

'Damn it!' Matt thought. 'I think I just lost him.'

xXxXxXxXx

That night Tai sat sadly at his desk. He didn't know what to do next. Kari  
came in.

"Hey Tai… how's the plan…?"

"Its over."

Kari almost yelled.

"NO! What did you do?"

Tai stood up angrily.

"Kari, I appreciate you trying to get us together, but it is just not going  
to work!"

"But Tai…"

"No. It's not worth screwing up our friendship!"

Kari did not know how to respond to that and left him alone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Matt was on the phone talking to Izzy.

"….I just… froze up."

"Well you better un-freeze and fast!"

Matt sighed. He knew what he had to do. He just didn't know HOW.

"Matt, do you WANT Tai to go with someone else?"

"NO!"

"THEN TELL HIM!"

"FINE!" Matt hung up the phone and began pondering how he was going to tell Tai.

xXxXxXxXx

The next morning Matt avoided Tai. He wanted to be prepared for what he was about to do.

He saw Tai from a distance, just sitting alone at his desk. That was until Kit came over. Kit was a freshmen girl who had a crush on Tai… but Tai always politely turned her down. Matt had to get going…

xXxXxXxXx

"Why are you so sad?" Kit asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Well… I had someone special I wanted to invite to prom… but they turned me down… I really loved the person too!"

Kit put her arm around Tai. She seemed like a nice girl to Tai. Yeah he was gay and Kit could never have him that way, but still he wondered….

"Kit… do you want to go with me to prom? Just as friends?"

Kit nodded.

"Thank you."

xXxXxXxXx

Tai now had a date for prom…. But it wasn't the one he wanted. All he could think about was Matt and how he wished he was going with him. But he did not want to hurt their friendship.

'I gotta let Matt know… I'll go find him…"

xXxXxXxXx

Matt was in the hall between classes, desperately looking for Tai. He finally saw him.

"Tai!" Matt yelled.

Tai smiled and went over to him.

"Hey man… I need to talk to you about something."

"Tai… can I go first?"

Tai nodded.

"Well… I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday."

Tai shook his head.

"You don't need to apologize! I shouldn't have asked."

"But Tai I…"

Just as Matt was getting ready to tell them, Kit came up to them.

Matt eyed her.

"What are you doing with her?"

Tai looked really nervous. But Kit spoke before he could.

"He said he would take me to prom. He said the one he loved turned him down so, I'm taking him."

Matt and Tai both froze. Neither knew what to say.

Matt didn't say a word. Just turned around, and ran away.

xXxXxXxXx

OO! I don't know what's wrong with me… I am usually Anti girls, especially Kari… now here I am… this was Kari's plain and now a "nice girl" is asking out Tai OO….

R&R!


	5. Plan B

This chapter is kinda short :(. I hope you all like it. One change, originally I said the prom was in two weeks and only a few days have passed, so I'm changing that. It is currently Thursday and the prom is Saturday.

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

xXxXxXxXx

Matt kept running. His icy blue eyes wanted to cry, but he would not let himself in public, so he ran into the bathroom and into a stall and cried. He cried until Izzy came in.

"Matt… is that you? What happened?"

Matt slowly stood up and opened the door.

"I tried to tell him… he said he didn't want to ruin our friendship so… he's going with someone else!"

Izzy hugged his friend.

"Who?"

"Kit."

Izzy knew Kit. She was a nice girl and he knew she had no idea of the situation. And if she did know, she would not have insisted on taking him. Izzy decided it was time for Kari's plain to go to plain B.

"Matt… are you doing anything tonight?"

Matt shook his head sadly.

"Then do me a favor. Dry your eyes, go act normal around Tai, and come to my house tonight."

"But… why…?"

"Just trust me."

Matt nodded and smiled.

"I trust you."

xXxXxXxXxXx

The rest of the day was hard on Matt. He tried his best to act normal around Tai, but Matt was pretty sure Tai knew that he wasn't ok. At the end of the day Matt avoided Tai and ran all the way to Izzy's, which wasn't far. He knocked on the door. His mom answered.

"Hello Matt, Izzy said you would be coming over. He is in his room "

Matt nodded and went to Izzy's room. Other than a bed, you could not tell that it was a bedroom. It was more like a computer lab. It was full of all kinds of computer equipment and books on how to use them. Izzy let me in, and sat me in a very comfortable chair.

"Whoa!" Matt said, "Now I know why you never want to leave the computer!"

Izzy giggled. "Alright, now I think you need to be in on the plan."

Matt looked around confused.

"Plan? What plan?"

"Well… it was Kari's idea…."

"WHAT IS IT?"

"Calm down Matt. It's very obvious to ALL of us that you two love each other."

"WHAT? TAI LOVES ME?"

Izzy nodded. "Very much. It was Kari's idea for Tai to ask you to prom."

"So… Tai really does love me? Then why is he going to prom with someone else?"

"I don't know for SURE, but I'm thinking that he was afraid he had upset you. And I think even if you don't love him, which obviously you do, he would want to never lose you as a friend."

Matt nodded. "So what's the plan?"

Izzy smiled. "I thought you would never ask!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Matt walked home thinking about everything. He was so scared. The prom was in two days. Could he really pull this off? He hoped so….

xXxXxXxXx

I hope you liked it. Whats the plan? R&R AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!


	6. Mission: IMPOSSIBLE

Wow… this is a really complicated chapter… and I did not plan ahead at all OO. I just wrote as I went! I hope you all like it!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was Friday. One day away from the big day. Tai woke up early. He sat on his bed thinking about what had happened.

"Am I really taking a girl?" He said out loud to himself. "I wanted it to be Matt so badly." He started crying softly. "I'm sorry Yama… but… you can never know… how much I love you." He finished crying and went to get ready.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Matt got up and almost did the same thing as Tai, only crying that Tai WAS going out with a woman. Matt got on his knees and prayed a small prayer.

"Please God… Don't let me lose Taichi… I love Tai so much…."

After crying and the prayer, he went and got ready for school.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once at school, Matt and Izzy talked about the plan.

"Are you sure this will work?"

Izzy sighed. "Well, I think it is possible that it won't, but I find it highly illogical that Tai would deny his feelings. I would say the probability of things going right is.."

Matt covered his mouth. "Your making my head spin!"

Izzy giggled. "Sorry. I'm off to find Kit."

xXxXxXxXx

Tai and Kit were at lunch together talking.

Izzy had walky-talkies for himself, Kari and Davis. They were all in on the plan.

Izzy spoke quietly. "Alright, Operation TaiTo commencing, you ready Davis?"

Davis answered "I think so. I'm nervous."

Izzy flinched. "DON'T BE NERVIOUS!" then he calmed down again. "Act normal!"

"But… me? Normal?" Izzy was not a violent guy, but he wanted to punch something.

"BE YOURSELF!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Davis walked up to Tai. Smiling as always, he hid his true thought of being nervous.

"Hey Tai!"

Tai smiled at the younger version of himself. Then he stood up and hugged him.

"I haven't seen you forever Davis! How are you?"

"Well… can I talk to you about something? …alone?"

Tai looked over at Kit. She smiled.

"I'll be fine Tai, go talk to your friend."

Tai nodded and walked away with Davis.

"Okay." Izzy said through the speaker. "I'm going in!"

Izzy walked slowly over to the table. He was nervous too.

"Hi." Izzy said to kit. "I know you know me, I'm one of Tai's best friends."

Kit's face brightened. "Oh! Are you Matt? Tai has not stopped talking about you!"

Izzy smiled.

"No, I am Izzy."

"Oh." she said. "Sorry."

"That's alright. I need your help with something…. Between you and me."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"…So… Me and Ken love each other."

Tai stood dumbfounded. How? When? Why?

Davis took this as disapproval.

"You hate me now don't you?"

Tai shook his head.

"NO! You just… surprised me… that's all."

Davis did a tackle hug. Then let go.

"Davis… I am too… I think… between you and me."

Davis tried his hardest to look surprised.

"Really? Wow… I guess I shouldn't have worried then! Who do you like?"

Tai looked nervous.

"Come on Tai, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise." And that was true. Kari HEARING this would be the one to tell.

"It's Matt."

Everyone with a speaker, except Davis couldn't help but smile.

"Good for you Tai. Does he know?"

Tai shook his head.

"No, and he never can. He doesn't think of me like that."

Davis looked sad. "Are you sure?"

"Sure enough that I don't want to ruin our friendship."

'Here I go' Davis thought to himself.

"Tai… I felt the same way about Ken. I did not want to ruin our friendship. But you have to tell him, you never know. Maybe behind his icy blue eyes he loves you back. Don't give up hope!"

Tai smiled.

"That sounds like something Kari would say."

Back at the tables, Kari was giggling

.xXxXxXxXxXx

Izzy rubbed Kit's shoulder.

"So.." Kit said. "Matt is who he asked? And he only said no because he was afraid? But he really loves him?"

Izzy nodded.

"I know it's a lot to ask but…"

Kit shook her head.

"I want Tai to be happy. Even if its not with me. I will tell him I cant go."

Izzy smiled.

"Thank you."

Kit nodded with a smile. She really did love Tai. She wanted him to be happy, with the man of his dreams.

xXxXxXx

Davis and Tai finished their conversation and went to the cafeteria. Tai sat down with kit.

"Tai…" She said. "I… cant go to prom."

"Wh-why?"

"I… just can't. But still go and still have fun."

Kit stood up and left. Tai was left a little sad, but not a lot.

"Maybe there still is a chance…"

xXxXxXxXxXx

TBC!

You like? R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

HI EVERYONE. I AM ALIVE! This chapter is very short :( I apologize. The reason is, I was computerless for several weeks :(. But I had this saved to a disc. But now, I have writers block :(. So im basicly just updating it with this to let you know that im still alive and have full intent of finishing . And thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Its hard though… I have an idea for a new story… two actually… but I wont write until im done with this!

….

Friday evening everyone was busy getting ready for prom, except Matt and Tai. Tai was considering his options and Matt was trying to get up the nerve to call Tai.

After about an hour of staring at the phone he reached for it. But on the way there, it rang. Matt picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi!" It was Tai. Matt smiled slightly.

"Hey Tai. How are you?"

"Well… I'm okay I guess…. My date said she couldn't go."

Matt tried his best to sound surprised.

"Oh… Tai I am so sorry."

"No It's okay Matt. Thank you for caring."

Matt hesitated, then got up the nerve to say what he had too.

"You know Tai… I don't have a date either."

Matt couldn't see him, but somehow he knew Tai was smirking.

"Really Matt? YOU don't have a date?"

Matt was happy that Tai could not see him because he was blushing hard.

"No. I don't. Tai… Do you… still want to… you know…. Together?"

Tai was quiet for a few seconds and then spoke up. Matt could tell he was smiling.

"You really want to go with me Matt?"

Matt made a sarcastic laugh.

"No, I just thought I'd ask to tell you no again."

Tai giggled.

"Sorry. I really thought I offended you… and ruined our friendship."

"No way. Anyway I need to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Tai put the phone down and looked at Kari.

"How did it go?"

Tai smiled weakly.

"He said yes, but I'm still worried."

Kari jumped around. Unlike Tai, she knew how this would end.

xXxXxXxXx

Sorry that was so short :(. I will update as soon as I beat Writers Block --.

Review!


	8. Close Call

HEY! I told you all I will NOT abandon this fic! Combination of Family problems, writers block, and a vacation from hell has caused me not to update. Next chapter will be last… I hope you like it

xXxXxXx

The next day, everyone was getting ready for the prom. Most of the guys were picking out Tuxes, and most of the girls there dress. But Tai already had one. He had more important things to worry about anyway. He was terrified of what would happen that night. The rest of the Digidestend were planning the prom and figuring out the plan. Matt, who had just learned of the plan, Izzy, Joe, TK, Sora, Davis, Ken, Cody and Yolei sat in the Gymnasium discussing their options. After about 2 hours of planning, they knew what they were doing. All they had to do was talk to the DJ about what songs to play.

xXxXxXxXxXx

It was 3 o'clock. Still 5 hours until prom. "A lot could happen in five hours." Tai thought, as he gathered his Tux. Started preparing for the night.

xXxXxXxXx

Matt was now in on the plan, but that didn't make him any less nervous. He looked at watch. 5 o'clock. 3 hours left. Time to put the plan in action.

Matt slowly walked toward the phone. He looked at himself in the mirror. "No turning back now." He then picked up the phone and dialed Tai's number.

xXxXxXxXx

"Kari!" Tai yelled, "Can you help me with this damn tie?"

Kari giggled.

"Tai can't tie?"

"Shut up… help me would you?"

Kari messed with the tie until it was straight.

"Are you nervous?" Kari asked.

"Extremely… what if somehow Matt finds out?"

Kari looked at her brother.

"Maybe it needs too."

Tai was getting ready to yell at her, but the phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi. Oh hi Matt, what's up?"

"Hi Tai… um… someone told me that there wasn't going to be any real food at the prom… just finger food… so… do you want to go somewhere and eat first?"

Tai smiled.

"Sure, let's do it! Ill meet you at the Chinese food place in 30 mins!"

Tai hung up the phone and got the rest of the stuff ready for the evening and ran out the door.

xXxXxXx

Matt put the phone down and sighed. Just then TK walked in the room.

"How did it go?"

"Okay I guess. I'm terrified."

"Why? You know he loves you too!"

"Yes but its TAI… I don't know if this will really work!"

"Just go… he's waiting for you!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Tai sat waiting at the Chinese food place.

"Well.." he said to himself, "This is either going to be the best night of my life, or the worst."

He ordered the food… he knew what Matt wanted, so he told the woman.

"'Bout 5 minate" is what she said.

He sat back down and looked out the window. He saw Matt coming down the street. He smiled. Matt was so beautiful. He had to tell him how he felt. Prom? No.. To many people, if he said no. After dinner. He had to tell him.

Matt walked in the store and sat down with Tai, only smiling.

"This was a good idea Matt. Thank you."

Matt smiled back at him. "Anytime."

The food was brought out to them. Tai ordered Sweet and Sour Chicken for him and Matt. They sat there and ate quietly, both afraid to say anything.

When they finished Matt was the first to talk.

"So… we have 2 hours left. What do you want to do?"

"I think we should go for a walk… and talk about things."

xXxXxXxXx

They walked for a long time, talking about things like the digital world, their partners, and how ironic it is that they used to fight so much and now they're best friends.

After an hour, with an hour left, Tai found a park bench and sat down.

"Matt… there is something serious I need to talk to you about."

Matt had no idea he was talking about THEM and was a little scared.

"What's wrong? Is Kari alright?"

"Oh, yeah, she is fine, that's not it at all… um… Matt… could anything ever make you think less of me?"

"Matt smiled. MAYBE if you killed someone, that's it."

"You know I would never do that."

"If someone threatened Kari?"

"That's different!"

Matt laughed. "Seriously, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well… Matt… do you know how much you mean to me?"

Matt looked a little shocked.

"Um… yeah… we are… best friends."

Tai suddenly lost his nerve. He wanted to be in Matt's arms so bad, but not at the cost of their friendship. Tai smiled at Matt.

"Yeah… we are… thank you for always being there for me."

Matt smiled back.

"You too. You're the best friend I could ever asked for."

They sat there for a few minutes until it was time for prom.

'Close one' Matt thought, 'He cant tell me he loves me… that's MY job!'

TBC


	9. Mission: Accomplished

Here is the final chapter! Sorry this took so long... im pretty much homeless at the moment --. I don't get to come to the library often, but im here now... i wrote this over a few days. I want to do a disclaimer for all songs at the prom

I do not own:

"American Idiot" By Green Day

"I need you tonight" By INXS

"Mr. Brightside" By The Killers

"Love Shack" By The B-52's

"Lonely No More" By Rob Thomas

And

"Heaven" By Brian Adams

Now here is the last chapter! I hope you like it!

As they reached the prom, they could hear the music blearing. The sound of "American Idiot" made them proud to be Japanese. Matt and Tai looked at each other with a nervous smile. Tai suddenly realized how awkward this was going to be. Even if he didn't confess his feelings, they would be the only gay couple there. Could they survive?

Matt looked at Tai. "Are you ready?"

Tai smiled. "To do anything with you, yes. To face these people, no."

Matt wasn't sure which part of the comment to focus on, but he nodded and started for the door.

To Tai's surprise, they weren't the only gay couple there. Right away he spotted Davis and Ken, he knew about them, but he was surprised to see them. He was even more surprised to see Joe and Izzy and TK as the DJ. Matt, who knew the songs, knew exactly what to do, so with the last few seconds of American Idiot, Matt looked at Tai.

"Lets go have fun on the dance floor!"

Tai smiled and followed him. Right after they got there American Idiot ended and a new song came on. You could tell it was an 80's song, and somehow the beat of it was exciting Tai. Matt had a look on his face like he was playing around, dancing erotically, but Tai wasn't sure. And when the words started, Matt sung to Tai.

All you've got is this moment

Twenty-first century's yesterday

You can care all you want

Everybody does yeah that's okay

So slide over here

And give me a moment

Your moves are so raw

I've got to let you know

I've got to let you know

Your one of my kind….

I need you tonight

'Cus I'm not sleeping

There's something about you 'Boy'

That makes me sweat…

Tai was not sure if Matt was joking or serious, but before he knew it, they were tangled in each other's arms doing moves together. When the song was over they looked in each others eyes. Matt quickly tried to make it seem a joke… for now.

Matt Giggled "Wasn't that fun?"

Tai looked a little disappointed

"Yeah, it was."

They then saw the food table. It was NOT just finger foods. There were all kinds of delicious looking things!

Tai looked over at Matt.

"Who said there would be no food here?"

Matt looked across the room at Kari and winked.

"I forget."

Tai of course started eating anyway.

TK Put on "Mr. Brightside" He knew the list, and soon it would be time for the climax of the plan.

Tai and Matt talked to people and each other about life and the future. Joe and Izzy were going to the same collage; Davis and Ken were going to the same Soccer Collage. So what about them?

"Love Shack" came on. Matt smiled for two reasons. One, this was his first favorite song. Two, it meant that next it was time.

Matt sat nervously next to Tai. Tai looked over and smiled. "What's wrong Matt?"

"Nothing… I just…" Matt got lost in the chocolate brown eyes, while Tai was fixed in Icy blue ones. They leaned in closer…. Closer…. Closer….

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" Tai and Matt jumped back in shock to see TK on the loudspeaker. "Now my brother is going to sing a very special song, to a very special someone!"

Matt got up, not looking at Tai, and walked to the stage.

The band was up there waiting for him.

TK shouted again

"NOW! HERE IS THE TEENAGE WOLVES!"

All the shyness that Matt had felt suddenly went away. He grabbed the microphone, fixed his eyes on Tai, and began to sing.

Now it seems to me

That you know just what to say

But words are only words

Can you show me something else?

Can you swear to me

That you'll always be this way

Show me how you feel

More than ever baby

Tai in the crowed was so happy, so excited, he was crying. He walked slowly toward the stage as Matt continued.

I don't wanna be lonely no more

I don't wanna have to pay for this

I don't want another lover at my door

Just another heartache on my list

I don't wanna be angry no more

You know I can never stand for this

So when you tell me that you love me know for sure

I don't wanna be lonely anymore

Ohh… ohhh Woah…. Woah….

Tai stood below the stage…. Was he really singing to HIM?

Now its hard for me while my hearts still on the mat

Open up to me…. Like you do your boyfriends

And you sing to me… and its harmony

Then he knelt down to Tai, and pulled him on stage

Boy what you do to me is everything I could say anything just to get you back again

Why

Cant

We

Just

TRY?

He pulled Tai close to him as he continued singing, Tai was crying, Matt was trying his hardest not to. He hugged him and continued singing

What if i was good to you?

What if you were good to me?

What if i could hold you till i feel you move inside of me?

What if it was paradise?

And What if we were Symphonies?

What if i gave all my life to find someway to stand beside you?

I don't wanna be lonely no more...

Matt finished the song, and pulled Tai away. He wiped of his tears and smiled. The band then started playing slower music. Matt finally spoke.

"Taichi Kaimya... I love you. I have always loved you from the first day i saw you at summer camp. I have always dreamed that you would love me to... do you? Will you go out with me?"

Tai smiled at Matt, and talked while still crying.

"Yamato Ishida... I have loved you forever... I will do more than go out with you... i want to marry you!"

Matt jumped into Tai's arms and kissed passionately for a while... everyone was cheering. Offstage Kari was hi-fiveing the co-conspirators of the plan

Matt then sung one final song to Tai

Looking back on our younger years

there was only you and me

we were young and wild and free

now nothing can change what you mean to me

weve been down that road before, but that's over now

you keep me comming back for more...

Baby you're all that i want

When you're lying here in my arms

It insent too hard to see

Were in heaven...

Just about that time, Matt gave up and cried too. They could not believe this was happening.

After the prom, They stayed at Tai's house... Kari slept on the couch... ill leave up to the imagination what they did ALL NIGHT LONG...

The next morning Tai woke up first. He was sure he was dreaming, but sure enough, Matt was right next to him. He smiled to himself, Kissed Matt's forehead and got dressed and went to the kitchen. There was Kari making breakfast. Tai snuck up on her and hugged her from behind.

"Tai? You haven't hugged me in hears."

Tai smiled.

"I wanted to thank you."

"...For?"

"Um... 'The Plan' "

Kari looked like she was going to Die.

Tai smiled.

"Its okay, thank you."

Tai went back to Matt, with breakfast in bed.

The End!

I hope you guys liked it! Possible sequel someday!

Please review!

I need some advice in my reviews... I have my next story idea in my head... its going to be... well that's the problem... I want it to be either Davis/Ken or Tai/Matt... There going to be a super couple, but after depression and things like that, Ken or Matt leave the other one, just because they think there not good enough for them. they try to stop them but are unsuccessful. Then "3 years later" the one left moved on. Davis with TK or Tai with Izzy, and it becomes a triangle. Davis and ken makes more sense because Ken had the guilt of the emperor, but I love Taito! (lol) So which should i use? THANK YOU!

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
